Childish Whim
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: When they get bored, they get playful in their own way. Yaoi.


**Childish Whim**

**Yaoi. No like no read.**

**A little ditty I got from an rp with my friend Mari. I own no chars. If I did Snake and Ace would be screwing**

**----------------**

"Ya better give my fuckin' glasses back!"

Snake felt his heart threaten to pound right out of his chest, the warning reach his ears even from his hiding spot. Clenched between his fingers were Ace's sunglasses, the light from the moon pouring down on the reflective spots.

_~Hess going to killsss mess!~_ The thought entered his mind for a moment, ears listening closely for any signs of footsteps. All he heard was the cars rushing past and the occasional yowl of a homeless cat. He pushed his feet forward, breaking off into a run.

This was a natural game for them to play, when boredom became too much and they weren't in the mood to be chased after by the Powerpuff girls. Steal an object from another member, then bolt out of the dump and into the city. It was a game of hide and seek, diving through the many mazes of Townsville.

Grubber had been the first to take off with the object, his tongue wrapped around them as he ran. The rule was if you managed to catch one of the hiders, they would have to point out where the others had taken to hide.

It extended to Billy, straight to Arturo, back to Grubber and finally to Snake. The glasses had been dropped into his hand, a stream of useless dribble pouring from Grubber's mouth, before he took off as fast as his feet could carry him.

Snake skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, ducking into the space between two buildings. His eyes darted around, tongue flickering nervously as he looked for a place to hide. A glance upward caused a slow grin to spread over his black lips. _~Theresss!~_ He stuck the glasses between his teeth, hopping a few times until he could grab the fire escape. It took a few moments, but he managed to climb up and onto the small black metal porch. The people inside the building were no doubt sleeping by now.

"Gimmie back my glasses!" It was clear how irritated Ace was growing, a snarl coming forward along with the demand. His feet slowed to a talk, teeth clenched tightly as he looked around. He had come close, but Arturo with his small body, had slipped right through his sight.

"Why my shit! Shoulda known what they were doin'.." He had been laying on the tattered sofa, head tilted back as he stared at the chipped ceiling above. The group had rushed him, Billy's large hand snatching the sunglasses from his eyes before he could work up a stammer or curse. With the prize in hand, all four of them had laughed, before running away.

The older male tried to keep quiet, stepping down the sidewalk past a few other people that lingered in the night. The air felt to warm for September or maybe it was all the running he'd done. He lifted a hand, rubbing it across his forehead as he stopped to catch his breathe.

_Clang_

The noise caused him to jerk his head around, ears pricking up as he listened for another sound.

_Clang_

"Owss…"

A slow smirk twisted over his lips, the single fang exposing as he twisted around to face the buildings. "Well, Well.." Lifting his head, he caught sight of the dark brown hat, bits of green skin exposed as well. So that was the unlucky fool who had his glasses, eh?

Snake rubbed the front of his head, a piece of the metal railing have connected with it as he made his way back down. The sunglasses were now tucked into his back pocket, giving him the use of both hands as he hung onto the ladder, dropping down to the dirty ground below.

The coast seemed to be clear....

"Gotcha!" Hands gripped at the boy's waist, causing his heart to nearly leap through his chest as he was grabbed. Snake's head jerked around to face the taller male, the green color and normal color leaving from his face. Quickly he jerked free of the hands, holding up his own as he began to slide backwards. "Nowss, Bosss... Jusst sstay calmsss.."

Ace kept the wide grin on his face, the fangs exposed dangerously as he stalked towards the second in command. Was Snake frightened for his life? He should have been. "I'm calm.. I want my stuff back." He spoke, slamming his hands forward against the wall his friend had backed himself into.

Snake did flinch, feeling the rough texture of the brick wall dig in between his shoulders and arms, throat tightening as he tried to swallow. When they played the game with the others stuff, Ace didn't get this mad. Infact he was cackling loudly, tossing the object back and forth to another player in the game. When he was the victim however... Ace seemed to get very pissed.

"So hand em' over.." He lowered his head, connecting his eyes with the ones below. He could see how his friend trembled, Snake's body trying to bury further into the wall. "I ain't gonna slap ya.." He leaned his head forward, puckering up his lips before pushing them against Snake's. Instantly, the shorter male's hands reached up to lock around his neck as he returned the kiss.

Ace grinned to himself, pressing his body closer until he felt the pressure of their hips push together. Snake let out a small sigh, his tongue flickering out slowly across the older male's lips. "Bosss.. Youss sscared mess.." The tightening of his heart slowly loosened, his body untensing slightly. He leaned his head up once more, kissing the older male with a harder press, one of his hands sliding to wrap through the dark hair.

"I did? I'm just that good, huh?" The older male grinned, sliding his hands down around Snake's face, down to his backside. "So, yer hidin' my glasses in yer pocket?" His clawed fingers squeezed the shorter male's backside, chuckling at the boy's startled yelp.

"Yousss sshould keep yourss handss to yourssself!" The second in command hissed, his eyes widening about an inch as he tried to squirm free. The hands around him held tighter, keeping him pressed against Ace's body. "Bosss..."

"Bossss!" He mimicked the hissing noise, a smirk crossing his lips "Ya know.. Ya could be yelling my name fer something else." The smirk only widened as the pinkish blush formed over Snake's face. He lowered his head towards the boy's, causing Snake to shiver softly, his head tilting upward. "Snake..."

"Mmm?"

The hands left his body, the warm feeling shifting away as Ace straightened up. He held up his sunglasses, which Snake had to wonder owlishly when he'd taken them, before sliding them onto his face carefully "Game over. Better luck next time." He grinned towards the startled male, before twisting on his heel to leave. "Tell the others ta go home!" He called over his shoulder, body relaxed as he walked from the alley.

Snake gripped his hands together, leaning back until he could feel the wall dig against his back for support. Though the others would yell at him for messing up the game, he didn't mind.

It was a favorite game to play.


End file.
